1000waystodiefandomcom-20200222-history
Ready Or Not, Here Comes Death
'Ready Or Not, Here Comes Death' "1000 Ways to Die" Episode 41. Originally aired February 23, 2011. Title reference: Play-on words for the phrase used in the popular hide-and-seek game. -- This is the Original Episode -- Asphyxi-Asian Way to Die #'231' On August 12, 2006. in Tokyo, Japan. The narrator channel-surfs through a nature show and a home-shopping channel until he stops on a Japanese game show challenge featuring a conniving female contestant donning scuba gear and swimming through hoops while collecting cantaloupe. The female contestant dies of breathing in truck exhaust that wasn't filtered out of her oxygen tank and ends up drowning. The narrator points out that a story like that would make a great entry for 1000 Ways to Die. Alt names - Afrigat-D'oh Par Gore Way to Die #'246' On March 15, 2004, in Detroit, MI. While racing up the outside of a building with his friends, an arrogant parkour-obsessed teen pushes one of them out of the way in order to win. On the roof, he rolls to recover from his last jump and impales his neck on an exposed pipe, severing his spinal cord and paralyzing the muscles that control breathing. Dill D'oh! Way to Die #'149' On December 5, 2006, in Kansas City, MO. A retired chemistry teacher who was sent to a nursing home by his greedy children who had him declared incapable of caring for himself just so they could get his money does demonstrations for the other residents (despite being reprimanded by a mean-spirited nursing home aide), including one in which he uses a pickle to form a crude light. When the mean nursing home aide grabs the equipment to confiscate it, he completes a circuit that sends an electric shock through his heart and stops it. Alt names - Quite the Pickle Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Top 100 Deaths". Boobicide Way to Die #'671' On February 27, 2000, in Hoboken, NJ. A vain stripper suffering from back problems from her polypropylene breast implants takes oxycodone and alcohol to relieve her pain. She then climbs into a reclining rack and flips herself upside-down to further relax her back. The stripper suffocates from her breasts falling on her face and being too intoxicated to react or right herself in time. Alt names - Racked Boweled Out Way to Die #'677' On June 13, 2005, in Youngstown, OH. A softball player's abdominal hernia flares up during a game, so he pushes it back into place and keeps playing, not realizing that he has ruptured a nearby artery. On his next swing, the hernia erupts again and he dies from internal bleeding. Alt names - Swing Away Goon Interrupted Way to Die #'412' (Note: This is the sixth death to have this number) On December 18, 1998, at the Mental Hospital. A hitman feigns insanity and is sent to a mental hospital after his trial for murder. He then attempts to escape from his fifth-floor ward by climbing down a laundry chute, but the weight of the laundry dumped onto him from higher floors causes him to lose his grip. He falls 50 feet and lands on a concrete floor, suffering multiple injuries and dying instantly. Alt names - Chutes and Splatters Doggie Styled Way to Die #'428' On March 29, 1997, in Chester, GA. Two drunk duck hunters throw a lit stick of dynamite into a clump of bushes to flush out some ducks. Their dog, a yellow labrador retriever (who is telling the story, which is voiced by Ron Perlman), instinctively fetches the stick and brings it back, then runs off after an offscreen squirrel. The dynamite explodes, killing both hunters. Alt names - Dynamite Dog Visit the 1000 Ways to Die website at: www.spike.com/shows/1000-ways-to-die. Category:Season 4 deaths Category:Original Episodes Category:Way to die Category:Top 100 Deaths Category:Repeated Segment Number Category:Swearing